Breakaway
by LaueeeCarter
Summary: Peeta est seul à l'arrière du train sur le chemin du retour au District 12. Il a mal, très mal. C'est comme une douleur à la poitrine. Elle brûle, elle est profonde. Il voudrait tellement s'en échapper s'il pouvait. Mais il ne peut pas. Ce serait comme s'empêcher d'aimer Katniss Everdeen. La fille du feu. Peeta POV. OS. Peeta et Katniss.


**Titre : **Breakaway

**Auteure : **Moi :D

**Personnages :** Peeta Mellark et Katniss Everdeen.

**Fandom :** Hunger Games

**Livre ou film :** Fin du premier tome/film

**Langue :** Français

**Catégorie :** Romance, mal / confort

**Classement :** Un beau T pour les jurons

**Copyrights :** La série Hunger Games et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour écrire une fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteure :** J'ai lu quelques fanfictions à propos d'Hunger Games et la plupart étaient écritent dans le point de vue de Katniss. Puisque Peeta est un personnage que j'aime bien, j'ai décidé d'écrire dans son point de vue à lui. J'espère l'avoir fait correctement.

En ce qui concerne cette fanfic, c'était sensé être un simple petit OS concentré sur notre adorable _Peeta Mellark. _xDIl y a longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Soit je n'avais ni l'inspiration, ni la motivation ou bien j'étais trop occupée. Je n'ai pas de Béta, donc soyez indulgents. Si il y a quelqu'un qui se porte volontaire, j'apprécie énormément.

C'est supposé être une scène où Peeta est seul à l'arrière du train sur un des canapés sur le chemin du retour pour le District 12 avec Katniss et les autres. Cette dernière lui a dit qu'ils devraient d'essayer d'oublier ce qui s'est passé dans l'arène, lui avouant indirectement que ses sentiments envers lui n'étaient pas réels. Cependant, les siens le sont et il ne peut pas oublier ce qui s'est passé même s'il veut s'échapper de cette douleur, car elle fait mal, tellement qu'elle en est insupportable. Nous savons tous que Katniss et Peeta étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre dès le début. Ce n'est pas _ma_ vision des choses, mais celle de _Peeta _que j'essaie de représenter.

C'est inspiré de la chanson _Breakaway _de l'album _Loved Me Back To Life _de Céline Dion. J'espère que vous allez aimer. :)

**Breakaway**

C'était tard le soir après le souper avec Haymitch, Effie et Katniss. Il faisait sombre à l'extérieur et les étoiles étaient sorties dans le ciel, ce qui laissait place à une vue superbe. La tribut femelle du district 12 et moi avions eu une discussion à propos des Jeux dans la soirée. Elle m'a dit que nous devrions oublier ce qui s'est passé dans l'arène, m'avouant indirectement que les sentiments qu'elle a semblé avoir envers moi n'étaient pas réels, qu'elle faisait la comédie pour le public. J'étais dévasté par cette révélation. J'étais assis de côté sur un des canapés à l'arrière du train, une jambe remontée sur le siège, perdu dans mes pensées, essayant d'ignorer le mieux que je pouvais cette terrible douleur à la poitrine. _Elle faisait si mal... _C'était comme une plaie que quelqu'un a mit du sel pour empirer le pincement au cœur qu'elle procurait. Vous imaginez ce que cela peut-être? Mouais. Je m'en doutais très bien. Je me surpris à me demander comment je faisais pour vivre avec ça. Ce trou béant a toujours été présent dès le moment où j'ai su que j'étais amoureux d'elle, depuis l'âge de cinq ans pour être exact. Elle n'avait aucune idée qui j'étais et elle ne savait même pas que j'existais. Je m'y habituais, c'est tout. Mais c'était différent ce soir. C'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le verre. Pendant un instant, juste un petit maigre instant d'espoir, j'ai cru aux marques d'affection de celle que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. _Katniss Everdeen. _La fille du feu. Elle l'était, elle l'était vraiment. Elle n'avait même pas idée de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Mon cœur s'emballait chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur elle, que mes lèvres se courbaient pour prononcer son prénom, qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler et que le petit mot _Peeta_ s'échappait de ses lèvres. Je pouvais encore entendre l'inquiétude dans les vibrations de sa voix dans cette arène de merde. Peur de me _perdre? _Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. Je voulais le croire, croyez moi, je voulais _tellement _le croire, mais... était-ce réel ou pas? S'est-elle _réellement_ inquiété pour moi? Avait-elle _vraiment_ eut peur pour moi? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle sauvé au juste? Elle aurait pu tout simplement me laisser mourir de mes blessures et gagner les jeux, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. C'était évident qu'elle tenait à moi, mais certainement pas comme je l'entendais. J'étais amoureux d'elle depuis ma tendre, enfin pas si tendre que ça, enfance, putain!

Il a fallu que Katniss se porte volontaire pour les Hunger Games à la place de sa petite sœur, Primerose Everdeen. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le fasse, mais elle l'a fait quand même parce qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de la voir mourir, ce qui n'a fait qu'intensifier les sentiments que je ressentais envers elle parce qu'elle se montrait courageuse et déterminée à protéger un membre de sa famille. Katniss a failli y laisser la vie à plusieurs reprises, j'ai cru par moment que je ne la reverrais jamais. Puis, il a fallu que je déclare mon amour pour elle à la télé devant tout Panem. Cela nous a rapporté des sponsors à nous deux. L'attention du public et de ceux qui s'occupaient des Jeux fut braquée sur les _amants maudits du district 12 _et nous avions eu un plus de chance de survie. Je l'ai fait pour rendre Katniss désirable et nous donner au moins une chance de revoir ceux que nous aimions. Il a fallu aussi que notre équipe décide de jouer le jeu d'amants fous d'amour l'un pour l'autre alors que le sentiment n'était pas aussi réciproque qu'il en avait l'air. Le pire dans toute cette merde c'était qu'elle jouait la _comédie. _Elle savait que je l'aimais, mais... elle était aveugle. Elle me rejetait. Je pouvais comprendre que peut-être elle ne retournait pas mes sentiments, on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à aimer une personne, et qu'elle ne veuille pas d'une relation avec moi, mais de là à jouer un jeu au point que moi, je souffre parce que pendant un court moment j'y ai cru. Le rejet, à la longue, ça blesse et ça tape sur les nerfs. J'étais fatigué de devoir me battre pour qu'elle me remarque et je que puisse gagner son cœur.

Ce qu'elle m'a dit ce soir, c'était comme une gifle à la figure et un couteau dans la plaie déjà béante causée par le manque d'attention qu'elle me portait. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la profondeur et de l'intensité de mes sentiments envers elle. _Quel con, j'ai été. Quel. con. _J'étais plus intelligent que ça normalement. J'aurais dû voir derrière ses marques d'affection que c'était artificiel. Il faut croire que l'amour que je portais à cette fille m'a rendu aveugle, pas partiellement, mais totalement. Je l'aimais tellement, tellement que je voulais que ce petit jeu soit vrai. Et puis petit à petit... je me suis mis à y croire. L'espace d'un instant je me sentais si bien, si heureux qu'elle retourne ce que je ressentais pour elle puis c'est là que je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu tout ceci tomber pour réaliser que ce n'était que des illusions que je me faisais.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai tomber ma tête mollement sur le dossier du canapé, comme pour essayer de calmer la furie que je sentais bouillir à l'intérieur de mon être. J'aurais voulu _haïr _Katniss Everdeen. Elle me faisait souffrir, mais... c'était ce sentiment d'amour au plus profond si intense qui me ramenait à moi. _Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je ne l'ai jamais été. _Elle me rappelait qui j'étais réellement. C'était ce qui me maintenait en vie à _tous les jours. _Je ne voulais pas être un pion dans le petit jeu du Capitole. Je voulais rester moi-même, Peeta Mellark, quelqu'un de doux, drôle, attentionné, courageux, sensible, un peu trop à mon goût, doué avec les mots, un excellent menteur et troublé par moment. Katniss n'aurait voulu que je change en aucun cas pour qui que ce soit. C'était une des choses que j'aimais chez elle. Il y en avait beaucoup trop pour que je puisse toutes les nommer. Je pouvais sentir les larmes menacer de s'échapper de mes yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Je fis de mon mieux pour les ravaler. Je ne devais pas pleurer, cela ne servirait à rien, le mal était déjà fait.

_Cette animosité... _elle se faisait sentir de plus en plus pire à chaque seconde. Je voulais tout foutre en l'air, pleurer, hurler... J'inspirai profondément du nez pour ensuite expirer, calmer ce qui montait en moi. Je restai de marbre, silencieux, alors qu'à l'intérieur de moi je bouillonnais. Tout se bousculait dans mon esprit. On aurait dit qu'il y avait des toutes petites voix qui me murmuraient ce que je ressentais, ce que je devais faire et comment je devais agir. Elles parlaient toutes en même temps et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. _J'étais l'ami de Katniss, rien de plus. _Il fallait que j'oublie tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous deux dans l'arène, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était plus fort que moi. Beaucoup plus fort que moi. Je pensais que ce serait facile, mais c'est plus pire que je ne le croyais. _C'est impossible. _Comment effacer quelque chose qui semblait si vrai, si réel? Parce qu'une partie de ce que nous avons vécu l'était? Peut-être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir dans toute cette histoire si je continuais à m'accrocher à Katniss même si je savais que je ne devais pas? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je voulais comprendre ce qui me brisait le cœur.

J'étais trop fatigué pour penser à quoi que ce soit, pourtant, je persistais à vouloir discerner ce qui n'allait pas entre Katniss, mon gaie moqueur, et moi. C'était à en avoir un mal de tête. Les yeux me piquaient et me brûlaient. J'avais cette boule d'émotion tout près de l'entrée de ma bouche, comme si j'allais vomir mon cœur, rendant la bataille à essayer de ravaler mes larmes plus difficile. C'était trop difficile, beaucoup trop pour mes jeunes épaules. Puis, je sentis le besoin de pleurer les larmes que ma douleur avait à offrir alors je les laissai couler sur mes joues, étouffant un faible sanglot qui voulait s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je ne voulais pas déranger les autres qui faisaient le voyage avec moi. Ce que je ressentais n'avait aucune importance... C'était le bonheur de Katniss qui m'importait. Ne parlons pas de la sensation que je ressentais au niveau de la poitrine. C'était comme si elle était comprimée et puis jetée à la poubelle comme un vulgaire déchet sans intérêt qui devait disparaître. Mon corps tout entier était mou, faible et engourdi, je ne ressentais plus rien, sauf ce trou béant dans mon cœur. Je voulais comprendre ce qui m'empêchait de lâcher prise même si je le voulais. Et si le faire était la meilleure chose pour moi, pour mon bien-être, pour ne pas que je souffre encore plus? J'en serais incapable parce que c'était comme si je m'interdissais d'aimer Katniss. Comment ne pas l'aimer, la trouver aussi belle qu'un ange, avoir envie d'elle comme un homme désire la femme qu'il aime, vouloir la protéger au péril de ma propre vie, rêver de vivre le reste de mes jours à ses côtés... la rendre heureuse, tout simplement. Elle était la seule raison pour laquelle je respirais encore. Pour laquelle j'étais encore de ce monde. Qui avait besoin de moi de toute façon? Ma famille? Ma mère, Mme Mellark, n'a jamais voulu d'enfant, mes frères et moi étions une grosse erreur pour elle. C'était mon père qui voulait des enfants. Mes amis? Non, pas vraiment. Si je venais à disparaître, ils me pleurons, mais... ils survivrons. Le capitole? Non, je ne servais qu'à assouvir leur soif de pouvoir. Katniss? Elle survivrait. Elle ne survivrait pas, je n'étais qu'un simple ami pour elle, rien de plus, mais j'étais patient. Certaines personnes avaient besoin d'un peu de temps avant de pouvoir s'engager dans une relation avec quelqu'un. Katniss était décidément l'une d'eux.

Les sanglots qui voulaient s'échapper de mes lèvres devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. J'étais secoué par vagues et respirer m'était difficile et douloureux. Je faisais de l'hyperventilation parce qu'à force de pleurer, je commencais à manquer de souffle. On aurait dit que je voulais laisser sortir toutes les larmes de mon corps. _C'était le cas. _C'était exactement ce que je voulais faire, mais il fallait que je sois fort pour Panem, pour les autres, pour Katniss. C'est son bonheur et rien d'autre même si cela me brise le coeur. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être faible. L'étais-je? Était-ce un signe de faiblesse? Non, c'était le signe que j'étais humain et que j'avais des émotions et sentiments comme tout le monde. _Ne pleurs surtout pas. Juste un petit moment. Un petit moment pour libérer cette douleur qui me conssumait de l'intérieur. Ne laisse pas échapper un sanglot. Il ne faut pas qu'ils t'endendent. Trop tard, il t'on entendu, Peeta._ J'ai entendu des pas se diriger vers l'arrière du train. Ils étaient petits, feutrés, prudents et puis soudain... plus rien. Comme s'ils se sont arrêtés sans que je ne le sache.

« Peeta?

- Hum? Répondis-je lorsque j'entendis la douce voix de celle que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. »

Puis un silence s'est installé entre nous deux, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Bien sûr qu'elle cherchait ses mots, le social n'était pas son truc. Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'exprimer alors elle restait silencieuse.

« Est-ce que tout va bien? Me demanda-t-elle à mon intention.

- Je vais bien, Katniss. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, répondis-je avec un sourire, faisant du mieux que pouvait pour contrôler l'émotion que je sentais dans ma voix qui pouvait la faire craquer à tout moment. Mais je ne cillai pas aussi bien que je savais le faire, comme je savais m'y prendre à contrôler ma voix et mes mots pour bien mentir. »

Mais mes yeux et mon visage me trahissait. Ils était tout rouges, gonflés et baignant de larmes. Mais elle ne le voyait pas. Par chance qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Non, rien n'allait, mon amour. _Absolument rien. _J'aurais tant aimé que tu retournes mes sentiments, que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime. Mais tu ne le fais pas. Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais. Comme je sais le faire. Parce que je t'aime. Il faut que je sois fort pour toi, pour nous. Pour Panem.


End file.
